TMNT meet Gargoyles, Gargoyles meet TMNT
by donatello's girl
Summary: This is how I think the Gargoyles and TMNT meet. Its sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Turtles meet Gargoyles,

Gargoyles meet Turtles

Part 1

**NOTE: Luna belongs to Luna-brooklynangel. TMNT belongd to tmnt people. Gargoyles belong to Disney Gargoyles. Francis, Lesley, April, Jimmy, Karlee belongs to me**

It was a snowing day in New York. Near New Years. Hudson was gliding when Demona shot him out of thin air.

Meanwhile…

Leo and Raph were out on a roof, practicing.

"You'll never win," Raph said.

"Yeah right," Leo said as Hudson came down in between them.

"Who is that?" Raph asked.

"What is it?" Leo asked as he tired to get up but fell. "Let's get him inside."

Meanwhile, at Castle Wvyrnn…

"Has anyone seen Hudson?" Goliath asked.

"No," Broadway said as he and Angela were sat next to each other and Bronx was in front on them.

"Why?" Brooklyn asked.

"He went out and he would have been here by now," Elisa said as she came out from behind Goliath.

Back at Francis' houses…

Don and Francis were sitting next to each other watching Mikey playing a video game. Lesley and Splinter were sitting drinking tea and talking. Then Leo and Raph walked in with Hudson.

"Leo who is that?" Splinter asked as Leo and Raph sat Hudson on the floor.

"We don't know," Raph said as Splinter walked over to Hudson.

"Are you alright?" Splinter asked.

"Well, Lad, my wing is in pain," Hudson said as he looked at Splinter and his sons. "Who are you, Lads and Lasses?"

"I'm Splinter," Splinter said as he grabbed Hudson's wing and fix it.

"Ouch," Hudson said as Leo handed him a cup of tea.

"I'm Leonardo," Leo said as he bowed.

"Thank you, Lad," Hudson said to Splinter. "But, I'd heal when the sun comes up."

"Cool," Mikey said as Hudson just looked at him. "Oh, I'm Michelangelo."

"I'm Donatello," Don said as he pulled Francis near him. "And this pretty thing is Francis."

"Don," Francis said as her and Don kissed.

"I'm Raphael," Raph said as he stood up.

"I, Lads and Lasses," Hudson said. "Am Hudson."

"Nice to meet you," Lesley said. "I'm Lesley."

"Yeah," Mikey said. "All the good ones end in 'O'."

"Mikey," Francis said.

"Sorry, dudette," Mikey said.

Meanwhile, at Demona's HQ…

"How can I get ruin of the humans?" Demona asked herself.

"Maybe, I can help?" a voice hissed.

"Who goes there?" Demona said looking up as a snake appeared.

"I am Lord Hebi," the snake said.

"Well what do you think you can do for me?" Demona asked.

"Well I could get ruin of the humans for you," Hebi said. "What is your name?"

"Demona," Demona said. "What do I have to do for you?"

"Get ruin of some Turtles," Hebi said as Demona smiled. "Oh, and all their friends that get in the way."

"Turtles?" Demona said. "And a few humans?"

"Yes," Hebi said as Demona stood up.

"Well. Hebi," Demona said. "You got a deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTE: Luna belongs to Luna-brooklynangel. TMNT belongd to tmnt people. Gargoyles belong to Disney Gargoyles. Francis, Lesley, April, Jimmy, Karlee belongs to me**

Turtles meet Gargoyles,

Gargoyles meet Turtles

Part 2

Meanwhile, Luna was out by herself.

"Let's see," Luna said as she looked at a list her mom gave her. "Got, got, got." Luna then was stopped by two guys.

"Gave us your money and go down that ally," One of the men said as he grabbed Luna's arm and throw her in the ally.

"Never," Luna said as she kicked one of the guys. Then a beaked gargoyle jumped down and hit the other guy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the beaked gargoyle said as he showed himself.

"Hi," Luna said as she put her hand out. "I'm Luna."

"Hi," The gargoyle said as he grabbed her hand and they shook hands. "I'm Brooklyn." Then one of the guys got up behind Brooklyn and hit him in the back of the head and he got knocked out.

"Brooklyn," Luna said as the other guy grabbed her from behind. "Let go of me." Luna then kicked the guy and he dropped her. "Who's next?" Both of the guys run away. "That'll teach you." Luna then looked down at Brooklyn. "Brooklyn, are you okay? I better took you back to my houses." Luna said as she tried to pick him up. Then she finally got him in her car. "Finally. Sorry mom but I need to get to my house and help this guy."

Meanwhile at Castle Wvrynn…

"We must find him," Goliath said as he looked out of the widow. "Dawn in near, we'll look tomorrow night." Goliath then looked around and didn't see Brooklyn. "Where is Brooklyn, he should be back by now. I hope these two are fine." Then the sun came up and everyone there turned to stone.

At Francis' house…

"Thank you Lads and Lasses," Hudson said as he turned to stone.

"Cool," Mikey said as he tipped on Hudson's stone body.

"Mikey," Francis said as they left the room that Hudson was in. "Well. I'll see you guys after school." Francis and Don kissed then Francis left with her books for school.

At Luna's home…

"Are you okay?" Luna asked as Brooklyn open his eyes.

"Where am I?" Brooklyn asked as he sat up and saw Luna. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Luna said as she smiled at him. "But are you okay?"

"Yeah the sun will heal me," Brooklyn said as he got up and looked out the widow and then the sun came up and he turn to stone.

"Wow," Luna said as she grabbed her books for school and left.

At school…

"Hey," Francis said as she run up to Luna. "You won't guess what happen last night."

"You and Don did something," Luna said as they walked to their locker.

"No," Francis said as she open her locker. "I meet this…gargoyle."

"So did I," Luna said as she looked at Francis. "His name is Brooklyn."

"His name is Hudson," Francis said as Luna and her walked to their classroom.

"Oh Francis," Luna said as she smiled and looked at her.

"Yeah," Francis said as she looked up from her book.

"I think I'm in love," Luna said as she started drawing.

"With who?" Francis asked.

"Brooklyn," Luna said as she showed Francis her drawing.

"A beak gargoyle," Francis said as the teacher walked in and they begun class.

At lunch…

"So you're in love," Francis said as they sat down.

"Yeah so," Luna said. "Just like you and Don."

"Funny," Francis said.

After school…

"So you're in love," Francis said _again_ as they walked into the apartment homes.

"So," Luna said as they went into her apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTE: Luna belongs to Luna-brooklynangel. TMNT belongd to tmnt people. Gargoyles belong to Disney Gargoyles. Francis, Lesley, April, Jimmy, Karlee belongs to me**

Turtles meet Gargoyles,

Gargoyles meet Turtles

Part 3

In Luna's houses…

"Well I have a crash," Luna said to herself as she looked at Brooklyn's stone body. "But, will he like me?"

In Francis' home…

"I'm home," Francis said as she walked in and almost got run over by Mikey as he left the house with Raph following him. Then Leo and Splinter walked by.

"Hey Leo," Francis said as she stop Leo and Splinter. "What is with Mikey and Raph?"

"We'll be leaving and we're going to have our own apartments," Leo said as he and Splinter walked by her.

"Oh," Francis said as she walked in her home and saw Don. "Don!"

"Francis your home," Don said as he hugged her.

"I guess you'll be looking for an apartment?" Francis asked as Don smiled.

"Well Francis," Lesley said as she walked over to Francis. "You get to live with Don. So, you and Don can have your own apartment."

"Thanks, mom," Francis said as she hugged her mom.

"Come on," Don said as they walked out. "So how was school?"

"Luna met a gargoyle," Francis said. "His name in Brooklyn, he has a beak. And she told me he has red skin."

"Maybe Hudson knows him," Don said as he opens the door to their new apartment.

"Yeah," Francis said as she walked in. "Wow."

"There is a kitchen, two bathrooms, two bedroom, guest and our, and the living room," Don said.

"Don," Francis said. "This is great. So when do we move in?"

"When you have your spring break," Don said as they walked back to Francis' apartment.

"Oh," Francis said. "What about Mikey, Raph, Leo and Splinter?"

"Splinter will stay with your mom," Don explained. "Mikey has got his apartment down the hall. Raph has got his across from Mikey. Leo is going to Japan."

"Leo is going to Japan," Francis said as her and Don walked inside Francis' apartment.

"Yeah to live with Karai," Don said as they walked to where Hudson was. Mikey, Raph, and Splinter come back. Then Leo came back with Usagi, Gen, Daimyo, and Ue-sama who came to visit.

"Hello," Francis said as she bowed to everyone.

"Hello," Daimyo said as he and his son return the bowed.

"My sister," Usagi said as he and Gen bowed. "How is your fighting?"

"It's improved," Francis said as she smiled and then looked out the widow it was about sunset. "Don what time is it?"

"7:30," Don said as he saw Francis looking out the widow. "Why?"

"I need to go over to Luna's for a while," Francis said as she started to walk out. "I'll be back."

"Francis," Don said running to Francis.

"Yeah Don," Francis said as she turn around in front of Luna's apartment.

"I'm coming with you," Don said as Francis hugged him.

At Luna's House…

The door bell rang.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Luna belongs to Luna-brooklynangel. TMNT belongd to tmnt people. Gargoyles belong to Disney Gargoyles. Francis, Lesley, April, Jimmy, Karlee belongs to me**

Turtles meet Gargoyles,

Gargoyles meet Turtles

Part 4

At Castle Wvyrnn…

Night was closing in when Elisa walked in.

"Hello," Elisa said as she walked by Fox. "Oh Fox. Do you hear anything about Hudson?"

"No, we don't know where he is," Fox said as she left.

"Ok," Elisa said as she walked to where Goliath's stone body was. Then night fall in and all of the gargoyles turned to flesh.

"Elisa," Goliath said as everyone one run up to Elisa. "Well?"

"Nothing," Elisa said as Bronx started to hollow. "It's ok, Bronx, we'll find them."

"Let's go for them," Goliath said as he picked up Elisa. "Bronx, Angela you two look for Hudson. Broadway, Lexington you two look for Brooklyn. Me and Elisa will keep to the skies."

"Ok," Everyone said as they glided off.

At Demona's HQ…

"HEBI," Demona yelled as Hebi came in.

"What?" He asked.

"Where can I find these turtle?"

"And a rabbit and a rhino," Hebi added.

"WHAT,"

"And a ugh, the Daimyo and his son,"

"Where do I find them?"

"I have three helpers but they are humans,"

"I hate humans," Demona said as three people walked in.

"And we don't like the turtles," one of them said.

"Demona," Hebi said as the three people walked in the light as they were called. "This is Jimmy, April, and Karlee."

"What can they do?"

"We know where the turtles live," April said as Jimmy smiled.

"I can have another try with Francis," He said.

"They can help," Demona said as more people.

"Oh," Karlee said, "These are clones of the turtles and their friend,"

"Hello," They all said.

"This might me a good thing," Demona said.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTE: Luna belongs to Luna-brooklynangel. TMNT belongd to tmnt people. Gargoyles belong to Disney Gargoyles. Francis, Lesley, April, Jimmy, Karlee belongs to me**

Turtles meet Gargoyles,

Gargoyles meet Turtles

Part 5

At Luna's Houses…

"Hello," Luna said as she open the door.

"Hey Luna," Francis said as Luna smiled at Don and Francis.

"Come in Don and Francis," Luna said as Francis and Don walked in and saw Brooklyn's stone body.

"Wow," Don said as he looked around Brooklyn's body.

"Careful," Luna said as Francis smiled.

"You're in love," Francis said as night fall and Brooklyn turned to flesh. "Wow."

"Who are you two?" Brooklyn asked as he looked at Don and Francis.

"I'm Donatello," Don said. "But, you can call me Don."

"I'm Francis," Francis said as Luna walked off. "I'll be back," Francis followed Luna into her guestroom to talk. "Luna what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Luna said as she sat down.

"You can tell me, I'm your friend,"

"What if Brooklyn doesn't like me?"

"I'll take to him,"

"Thanks, Francis"

"You're welcome, Luna," Francis said as she left and Luna followed.

Meanwhile, in the other room…

"So, Brooklyn," Don said getting his attention.

"What?" He asked.

"You like Luna,"

"What?"

"Do you _LIKE_ her?"

"Well…"

"It's ok you can tell me,"

"I do like Luna, a lot,"

"So, you _love_ her?"

"Yeah," Brooklyn said as Francis and Luna walked in.

"Hey boys," Francis and Luna said at the same time.

"Hey ladies," Brooklyn and Don said at the same time too.

Meanwhile at Francis house…

"Splinter, my friend, what is going on?" Daimyo asked as him and Splinter walked in where Hudson was.

"Last night we meet this gargoyle named Hudson," Splinter said as everyone else walked in and night fall.

"What is going on?" Daimyo asked as Hudson turned to flesh.

"Well," Hudson said as he looked around. "Hello, Lads,"

"Hello," Daimyo said as he and his son bowed. "I am the Ultimate Daimyo. Ruler of the Battle Nexus. And this my Son,"

"Hello," Hudson said looking at Usagi and Gen.

"Hello," Usagi said as he and Gen bowed. "I am Usagi. This is my friend, Gen,"

"Hello," Hudson said. "I'm Hudson."


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE: Luna belongs to Luna-brooklynangel. TMNT belongd to tmnt people. Gargoyles belong to Disney Gargoyles. Francis, Lesley, April, Jimmy, Karlee belongs to me**

Turtles meet Gargoyles,

Gargoyles meet Turtles

Part 6

At Demona's HQ…

"When do we attack?" Demona asked.

"Soon," April said. "Very soon."

"That's not good enough," Demona said as she looked at Hebi. "Hebi, I want to go now."

"But..." Hebi was tring to say.

"NOW!" Demona yelled.

"Fine," Hebi said as everyone left.

Meanwhile…

Goliath and Elisa were looking everywhere and then landed at Elisa's apartment. "They are not in the skies." Goliath said as him and Elisa walked in. "Where could they be?"

"I don't know," Elisa said. "Maybe Angela and Bronx found them or Broadway and Lexington found them"

"I hope,"

Meanwhile… Bronx and Angela were in the park.

"Bronx," Angela said as Bronx walked over to the pound. "We'll found them. I know it."

Meanwhile, on a roof…

"Is this safe?" Francis asked as she grabbed on Don's neck.

"Just hold on," Brooklyn said as he held Luna in his arms. "Ready?"

"Yeah," Luna, Francis, and Don said at the same time.

"On three," Brooklyn said as him and Don got on the edge of the roof. "One… Two… Three… jump" Don and him jumped in the air and were off. "To the Castle Wyvern,"

"Where?" Luna asked looking up at him.

"It's where I live," Brooklyn said as a smile crept on his face,

"How far is that?" Don asked.

"Not far," Brooklyn said.

Meanwhile…

"Hudson," Daimyo said as they were on the roof. "Where are you going?"

"Back to where I live," Hudson said as Leo, Mikey, and Raph stood there with jetpacks.

"And we're going with him," Mikey said as they left.

"Good luck," Daimyo said but they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTE: Luna belongs to Luna-brooklynangel. TMNT belongd to tmnt people. Gargoyles belong to Disney Gargoyles. Francis, Lesley, April, Jimmy, Karlee belongs to me**

Turtles meet Gargoyles,

Gargoyles meet Turtles

Part 7

Meanwhile…

Brooklyn, Luna, Don, and Francis landed at the Castle Wyvern

"Here we are," Brooklyn said as he set Luna down.

"Wow," Luna said.

Meanwhile…

"Well Lads," Hudson said looking at Leo, Raph, and Mikey.

"Yeah," Mikey said.

"There is where I live," Hudson said as they landed at the Castle Wyvern.

In the Castle Wyvern…

"Wow, this is nice," Luna said as Francis and Don we're looking around.

"Thanks," Brooklyn said as the door open. "Who is there?"

"Hello Lad," Hudson said as him, Leo, Mikey, and Raph walked in.

"Hey guys," Leo said as they come down.

"Lad," Hudson said looking at Brooklyn. "Where were you, Lad?"

"Oh, Hudson," Brooklyn said as he grabbed Luna. "This is Luna. Luna this is Hudson."

"Hello," Luna said as she hides behind Brooklyn.

"Hello Lass," Hudson said. "Shy, Lassie?

"Yeah." Luna said.

"Who's the beak boy?" Mikey asked

"HEY!" Luna said as Mikey smiled. "This is Brooklyn." Luna then waked over to Mikey and grabbed him and whispered "Call him that again and see what happens,"

"Ok," Mikey said fearfully.


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTE: Luna belongs to Luna-brooklynangel. TMNT belongd to tmnt people. Gargoyles belong to Disney Gargoyles. Francis, Lesley, April, Jimmy, Karlee belongs to me**

Turtles meet Gargoyles,

Gargoyles meet Turtles

Part 8

Meanwhile…

"Splinter, are you sure your sons are safe?" Daimyo asked as Lesley gave them all tea to drink.

"Yes I believe they can handle anything," Splinter said as Ue-sama looked away.

"My son, are you alright?" Daimyo asked as Ue-sama looked at him.

"No, Father, I fear Splinter's sons will not be able to defeat what is coming," Ue-sama said looking at his Father sadly.

"It is alright they can handle themselves," Splinter said as he smiles and Lesley sat down.

"Francis will make sure there safe she is a good fighter," Lesley said as Uasgi and Gen sat down and she looked at the Daimyo. "Remember when she went to the Battle Nexus."

"Yes," the Daimyo said. "She almost won but lost against Leonardo."

"Yes," Lesley said. 'I hope they can' she thought. Then the lights went out.

"Father," Ue-sama said. Usagi and Gen pulled out their katanas. Lesley runs into the kitchen.

"Who's there?" Lesley said as she came out with a knife. Demona jumped down. "Who are you?" Lesley said as Demona grabbed Ue-sama before he got to his Father.

"My Son," the Daimyo said.

"Where are the Turtles?" Demona asked as she put her gun to Ue-sama's head. "Drop your weapons and tell me or else." Usagi, Gen, and Lesley dropped there weapons.

"They're with an elderly gargoyle…" Ue-sama said as he started to cry.

"Named Hudson," Demona said as she jumped out of the widow with Ue-sama. "You'll get me these Turtles."

"How?" Ue-sama asked.

"My son," the Daimyo said out the widon.

In the Castle Wyvern…

Hudson was watching TV when the door opens. "Who's there?" He asked as he got up. Then Bronx jumped on him and licked him. "Bronx," He then hugged Bronx. "Alright get off me,"

"Who's that?" Mikey asked as Bronx growled at him and Angela come in and jumped down.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Well lass, this is Mikey, he is a new friend of mine," Hudson said as Mikey smiled and his brother, Francis, Luna, and Brooklyn come in. "Ah, here are his brothers now, Leo, Raph, and Don."

"Who are the girls?" Angela said.

"Angela," Brooklyn said. "This is Luna and this is Francis."

"Hi," Francis and Luna said at the same time. Then Broadway and Lexington come in and everyone got to know everyone.

Meanwhile…

Goliath and Elisa were back in the air. They were near the park when someone shot at them and missed. "Who's there?" Elisa said as Demona came out with Ue-sama in her arms and Hebi behind her. "Demona, who's the kid?"

"There's a human." Demona said as she pointed to Elisa. "Oh this kid," She then held up Ue-sama who was still crying. "You can have him. He can die too," She then throw him to them. Then Goliath attacked and Elisa bend down to see if he was ok.

"Are you Ok," Elisa asked as she saw his cloth was Japanese. He then looked up at her.

"Please have mercy on me?" Ue-sama said as he looked at Elisa.

"I won't hurt you," Elisa said as she helped Ue-sama up.

"I'm fine," He said as he saw Goliath fighting Demona and Hebi. "He is a good fighter."

"Yes he is," Elisa said. "I'm Elisa Maza,"

"I'm Ue-sama," He said as he bowed.

"Oh," Elisa said as she bowed to him. Then April, Karlee, and Jimmy come behind them and pulled out two katanas. And then there was a two screams.


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTE: Luna belongs to Luna-brooklynangel. TMNT belongd to tmnt people. Gargoyles belong to Disney Gargoyles. Francis, Lesley, April, Jimmy, Karlee belongs to me**

Turtles meet Gargoyles,

Gargoyles meet Turtles

Part 9

Elisa and Ue-sama jumped out of the way. Then Elisa pulled out her gun.

"Freeze" Elisa said as Ue-sama got behind her. Then Goliath got in front of them. His eyes glowing white.

"Leave them alone," Goliath said as Karlee, Jimmy and April run off when they saw how tall he was.Then his eyes returned back to normal. "Elisa, are you alright?" He asked and then picked up Elisa and then noticed Ue-sama. "Who are you?" Then Ue-sama got scared.

"Goliath," Elisa said. "This is Ue-sama. Demona kidnapped him."

"Yes," Ue-sama said. "From my Father and my friends and I'm in your debt."

Meanwhile…

Lesley, Splinter, Usagi, Gen, and the Daimyo were out looking for Ue-sama. They were near the park.

"My son," the Daimyo said. "Where are you?"

"Father," Ue-sama said as he run up to the Daimyo and hugged him.

"My son," the Daimyo said as he returned the hug.

"Ue-sama," Elisa said coming out with Goliath following behind her.

"My son, who are these people? Your friends?" the Daimyo asked.

"Yes Father," Ue-sama said. This is Elisa Maza and… Goliath."

"Hello," Elisa said as she noticed Lesley. "Mrs. Welte?"

"Huh" Lesley said as she saw Elisa. "Mrs. Maza, What are you doing here?"

"I was out with Goliath and I was looking for our friend, Hudson…," Elisa said.

"Hudson?" Ue-sama said. "Sorry,"

"You know him?" Goliath asked.

"Yes," Lesley said. "He said he'd be going back to where he lives."

"My sons went with them," Splinter said.

"Well than we can take you them," Elisa said. "Well, Goliath?"

"They can come," Goliath said and then looked at them. "You can't tell anyone where we live, got it?"

"Yes." Splinter said as he looked at the Daimyo. "Can you take us to my sons?"

"Yes I think I can," the Daimyo said as he transported everyone to Castle Wyrven.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTE: Luna belongs to Luna-brooklynangel. TMNT belongd to tmnt people. Gargoyles belong to Disney Gargoyles. Francis, Lesley, April, Jimmy, Karlee belongs to me**

Turtles meet Gargoyles,

Gargoyles meet Turtles

Part 10

At Castle Wvyern…

Hudson was watch TV with, Leo, Raph, and Mikey, Brooklyn and Luna were outside, Francis and Don were trying to listen to what Brooklyn and Luna were talking about, Lexington was on his laptop and Broadway and Angela were talking. Then the door open. Everyone in there looked up. "Hudson?" A voice said. It was a deep voice. Then Goliath, Elisa, Lesley, Splinter, Usagi, Gen, Ue-sama, and the Daimyo walked in.

"Lads, Lass is that you?" Hudson said. Then Francis and Don went back to what they were doing.

Outside…

Brooklyn and Luna were talking. "Luna," Brooklyn said as Luna looked at him.

"Yeah," she said.

"There's something I have to tell you," Brooklyn and Luna said at the same time.

"You can go first," Luna said.

"Ok," Brooklyn said. "Luna, I feelings for you,"

"What feelings?" She asked.

"Well," Brooklyn said and then grabbed Luna and kissed her. "I love you." Then he let her go, "I know what you're going to said, 'go away you freak.' Right?"

"No," Luna said as she kissed him. "I love you, too,"

"Let's go inside," Brooklyn said as they open the door and Francis and Don fall.

"FRANCIS," Luna yelled.

"Hi Luna, Brooklyn," Francis said as her and Don got up and smiled. "So, what's new?"

"FRANCIS," Luna said as Francis run back inside and

"DON'T KILL ME," Francis said as she run behind the group that just came in.

"She so hot," Brooklyn said as him and Don walked in.

"Luna, yeah right," Dom said. "Francis is hotter,"

"What?" Brooklyn said as those two got in a fight.

"What's wrong with my son and that boy?" Splinter asked Francis.

"That's beak boy," Mikey said as Luna looked at him.

"What did I tell you, Mikey" Luna said as Mikey run off. "COME BACK." Then she run after him. Brooklyn and Don stopped fight and started laughing.

"We can't win," Brooklyn said.

"Yeah," Don said as they went over to the group "Splinter this is Brooklyn, a friend of mine,"

"Hello," Splinter said as the Daimyo and Ue-sama walked behind him. "Ah, Brooklyn this is the Daimyo and his Son, Ue-sama,"

"Hello," The Daimyo said as Ue-sama walked up to him.

"Hello," Ue-sama said as Goliath walked over to Brooklyn.

"Brooklyn," Goliath said. "Where were you?"

"I was out and I find this girl in danger, and saved her and then I got hunt and she helped me," Brooklyn said.

"All right," Goliath said and then noticed Francis and Luna. "You let them know where we live." And then there was a loud crash. "What was that?" That Demona came in the door that Goliath came in with the others. Then the Shedder came in the door that Brooklyn and Luna came thought. Then Jimmy, April, Karlee, and Lord Hebi come thought another door. Then the foot come out of the other door. "DEMONA."

"SHEDDER," Splinter said. "Daimyo, my friend, get you and your son away from here,"

"Alright," The Daimyo said as he and his son disappeared.

"You will die, all of you," Shedder said, it was a female's voice, so it was Karai.

"Well, Usagi," Hebi said. "First, you and your friends and then Tomoe Ame."

"LEAVE HER ALONE." Usagi yelled as Francis turned in her ninja outfit and then everyone jumped and attacked.


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE: Luna belongs to Luna-brooklynangel. TMNT belongd to tmnt people. Gargoyles belong to Disney Gargoyles. Francis, Lesley, April, Jimmy, Karlee belongs to me**

Turtles meet Gargoyles,

Gargoyles meet Turtles

Part 11

At Lesley's house…

"Farther," Ue-sama said. "Do you think they will win?" Then he started crying.

"My son," the Daimyo said as he hugged his son. "Yes I think they will."

"I think they'll all die," A voice said, it was a young voice that sounded like Ue-sama. "You are indeed a _scared_,_ worthless_, _little _child."

At Castle Wyvren

Goliath was fighting Demona. Splinter was fighting the Shedder. Usagi was fighting Lord Hebi. Everyone else was fighting the foot or Jimmy, April and Karlee. Don was looking for Francis. When he saw her she was surrounded by the foot. "FRANCIS!" He yelled, Francis then looked back but got hit in the back by a foot with a Bo staff. Don then attacked that foot.

"Luna" Brooklyn said. "Stay behind me."

"That's not going to work," Luna said.

"Why?"

"Well" Luna said as Jimmy come after her.

"My, you are cute," He said as he grabbed Luna by the arm. "How about a kiss?"

"Get away from her," Brooklyn said as he attacked Jimmy but Jimmy pulled out a knife and stab Brooklyn in the arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Brooklyn yelled as he grabbed his arm.

"BROOKLYN," Luna cried as she flipped Jimmy over her shoulder, then she run over to Brooklyn. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," Brooklyn said as Luna went over to Francis and Angela. Those three were all back-to-back.

"Ready?" Angela said. She was next to Luna, Luna was next to Francis, and Francis was back-to-back with Angela.

"Yeah," Francis and Luna both said as Angela and Francis turned to face each other, put there hands out and Luna put both feet on the hands and they threw her in the air. They hit some of the foot. Luna landed on a foot that was coming towards Brooklyn.

"Thanks Luna," Brooklyn said.

"Welcome," Luna said. The foot started to back off. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," Leo said. Then April, Jimmy, and Karlee also backed off.

"GET BACK HERE," Raph and Gen yelled. Then all the clones came in.


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTE: Luna belongs to Luna-brooklynangel. TMNT belongd to tmnt people. Gargoyles belong to Disney Gargoyles. Francis, Lesley, April, Jimmy, Karlee belongs to me**

Turtles meet Gargoyles,

Gargoyles meet Turtles

Part 12

"E.M" Mikey said. Then everyone looked at Mikey. "Evil Mikey."

"Ok," Luna said as a girl that looked like her but she had white hair, like Brooklyn's, and darker eyes. "Who are you?"

"I'm you," She said. "Only evil."

"You all will die," Donna said as she came right next to Evil Luna. "Hello Francis, Donatello,"

"Donna," Francis and Don said at the same time.

"Well, well, well," a voice said it sounded like Brooklyn's. "Who the girl?"

"Malibu," Brooklyn said as he put Luna behind him. "Leave her alone."

"Burbank," Hudson said to the gargoyle that looks like him.

"Hollywood," Broadway said to the gargoyle that looked like him.

"Brentwood," Lexington said to the gargoyle that looked like him.

"Delilah," Elisa said.

"Thailog," Goliath said.

"Great," Francis said.

"Well, you will all die," Demona said as the clones came towards everyone.

At Lesley's house…

"You will not get away with this," Ue-sama said as him and his evil clone was fighting.

"You think your son can beat my son," Evil Daimyo said as the both used their war staffs at the same time.

At Castle Wyvern…

Usagi was fighting Evil Usagi. "I will finish you and go after Tomoe Ame,"

"LEAVE HER ALONE," Usagi yelled. Gen was fighting Evil Gen. Francis was going after Jimmy. Don was fighting Donna.

"HEY," Francis yelled, "JIMMY, WE HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS,"

"What," Jimmy called as Francis jumped from where she was and landed on him. "I knew you wanted me,"

"No," Francis said and smiled. "Just wanted to beat you up myself,"

"Get away from him," Karlee yelled as she run and hit Francis and she pulled out a katana. After 2 hours of fighting Demona and her group left of defend,

"Brooklyn," Luna said as she run over to him and hugged him.

"Oww," Brooklyn said.

"Oh, Brooklyn, your arm," Luna said as she badge Brooklyn's arm.

"Oh Luna," Brooklyn said as he kissed her. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," Luna said.

"Francis," Lesley said as she hugged her,

"Mom, I'm fine," Francis said.

"Francis," Don said as he kissed her. Then the Daimyo and Ue-sama came in. Everyone hugged the ones they loved.

"I won my first battle," Ue-sama said.

"Really," Francis and Luna said.

"Yes," Ue-sama said.

"Good job," Leo said.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTE: Luna belongs to Luna-brooklynangel. TMNT belongd to tmnt people. Gargoyles belong to Disney Gargoyles. Francis, Lesley, April, Jimmy, Karlee belongs to me**

Turtles meet Gargoyles,

Gargoyles meet Turtles

Part 13

At Lesley's apartment…

Broadway, Don, and Brooklyn were waiting for their dates. Then Angela came out in a dark blue dress, her hair was done up in a ponytail.

"Father?" she said and looked at Goliath.

"You look very beautiful," Goliath said as they hugged and her and Broadway left. Then Francis came out in her yellow dress and her hair was pulled back in a bud.

"Well," She said as Don's jaw dropped.

"Lovely," Don said as they left. Then Luna came out in her light blue dress and her hair was down.

"Luna you look beauiful," Brooklyn said as they left. Then Elisa and Lesley came out.

"Well, Goliath..." Elisa was said when Puck came in. He said something and disappeared. Elisa was then turned into a gargoyle.

"Elisa, you're a gargoyle," Goliath said.

"I am," Elisa said as they kissed.

On a roof…

Leo was sitting thinking about the fight. Then there was a female voice. "Leonardo," He turned around and saw it was Karai.

"Karai," Leo said as he pulled out his katanas.

"I just want to talk," Karai said as she laid down the Shedder's helmet. "I wish that I could start over,"

At Lesley's Apartment…

"Guys," Leo said as Lexington and Mikey looked up from playing pool. "We have a new ally,"

"Who?" Splinter asked.

"Karai," Leo said as he let Karai in. "She gave up being evil and learn why her farther is where he is."

"Ok," Splinter said as everyone got to know Karai.

The

End


End file.
